DEBATES
by LimChan
Summary: Por fin! Hanyou vs. Youkai Vol. II enfrentamiento entre hermanos... wajajaja... muchas cosas hentai en este capi... Dejen review! porque aqui, su voto SI cuenta!
1. Miko vs Miko VolI

**Miko vs. Miko Vol.I**

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha no es mió… ni tampoco Sesshoumaru… (¡No es justo! T...T) todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi y no creo que me los regale…

**Autora**: ¡Hola! Este es un fic que he hecho de manera extra, ya que tiene humor exagerado o muy entupido (depende de que punto de vista lo vean) Ya que no tiene mucha coherencia, lo continuaré de acuerdo a los Reviews y a las peticiones que hagan para los debates, así que… ò.ó ¡DEJEN REVIEW!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

ESCENARIO:

Una plataforma redonda y cercada de madera de lado derecho y otra de lado izquierdo. Al fondo una "mesa" (así como la de los jueces en las cortes)

El publico al frente esta dividido, unos están vestidos de rojo y blanco y usan perfume de hierbas medicinales, los del otro lado están con uniformes verdes con rojo y llevan a cuestas una mochila amarilla súper flexible.

Aparece la anfitriona…. ¡¡¡¡LIM CHAN !

TODOS: ¿? ¿Y quien es esa?

¬¬u Sale Lim chan…

"¡les dije que no era sociable!"

PRODUCTORES: "¡ Pues nadie mas quiso hacerlo ¡"

Lim: malditos... ¡Buenas tardes México! ¡Buenos días xatitaupic de las almorranas! Hoy tendremos nuestro debate entre las protagonistas de inu… Primero, démosle la bienvenida a nuestros invitados, que podrán participar en el debate, aunque solo podrán hablar, no decidir…

Pasan Naraku, Kagura y Kouga y se sientan en primera fila del lado de los rojos…

Después pasa Sango, Miroku, Shippou y la anciana Kaede y se sientan de lado de los verdes.

Lim: ahora, recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a nuestro sexy, hermoso, lindo y descarado juez… ¡¡¡ Sesshoumaru !

Entra Sesshoumaru con su gran porte y se sienta en la mesa del fondo.

Lim: y por último…. O.O un momento… ¿Dónde esta Inu?

De pronto 2 gorilones salen y van arrastrando a Inuyasha…

Inu: "¡Yo no quiero estar aquí!"

Lim: pues ni modo… si intentas escapar ya hicimos un contrato con Kagome para que te detenga diciéndote "Abajo"

Entonces inu baja las orejas y se resigna, como no sabe de que lado sentarse se pone en medio de los 2 bandos.

Lim: ahora si… ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Que pasen las contrincantes!

Salen Kikyou y Kagome y cada una se pone en una plataforma.

Lim: ok. Este es el primer punto: "LA PERLA DE SHIKON" ¿Qué nos puedes decir sobre eso Kagome?

Ka: n.n Pues desde hace un tiempo me encargo junto con mis amigos de recuperar los fragmentos… ya saben, como la canción "los fragmentos habrá que buscar, unidos tuuu y yooo…"

Kagura: ò.ó ¡OBJECIÓN! ¡ Esa niña tonta la rompió, por su culpa este psicópata me tiene de esclava ! (señala a Naraku)

Lim: (muy emocionada) : ¿Esta apuntando todo esto sexy juez?

Sessh: ¬¬ no necesito anotar… tengo EXCELENTE memoria…

Ka: o.o ¡eso de que la rompí fue en defensa propia!

Lim: ¡Eso si! Es que era bien estupidina con su puntería al principio… ¡Como sea! ¿tu que puedes decirnos Kikyou…?

Ki (arrogante y fría… ¬¬ como siempre): Pues YO SI CUIDE de la perla mientras estuvo en mis manos.

Sango (se para y empieza a gritar): ¡Pero después le robo los fragmentos a Kagome y se los dio a Naraku!

Lim: ¬¬ Cierto… Además si para empezar no te hubieras dejado engañar no hubiera llegado a manos de Kagome.

Ki (haciéndose la victima): v.v pero… ¡fue por amor!

Kouga: ¡¿A quien quieren que liberen, a InuYasha o a Barrabas!

Todos (menos Kagome): ¡A Barrabas!

Inu: ò.ó ¡¡A mi no me metan en esto!

Lim: ¡¡¡A callar! ¿Cuál es el veredicto del sexy juez?

Sessh (frió): Un punto para Kikyou…

Se hace mucha bulla, unos se burlan otros lloran…. Naraku baila, Miroku enseña su trasero…

Sessh (enojado): ¡CÁLLENSE O SACO A TOKIYIN!

Todos: ó.ò Si señor…

Sessh (recuperando la calma): Eso fue porque causo más problemas que la perla se rompiera, si la hubieran cuidado… pues… nada DEMASIADO malo hubiera pasado.

Lim: u.u ¡muy sabio! ¡¡Siguiente punto! "LA RELACIÓN CON NARAKU"

Naraku: n.n Uh! ¡Van a hablar de mi!

Lim: Tu primero Kikyou

Ki: Pues como saben, mi intención es destruirlo por todo lo que me hizo sufrir.

Miroku: ¡No le crean..! Ayudo a Onigumo y luego se dejo raptar por Naraku, quien sabe que perversiones habrán hecho cuando estaban solos…

Los de uniforme verde: ò.ó ¡si! ¡Siempre ayuda a los malos!

Kouga: ¡No es cierto! Muchas veces ha ayudado a ese perro pulgoso cuando va a perder.

Inu: ¡¡¡YO NUNCA PIERDO!

Lim: Por cierto kouga, ¿Por qué estas en el lado de Kikyou?

Kouga: Ah, pero que tonta… ¬¬ pues si gana Kikyou, Inuyasha se queda con ella y me deshago de él.

Ki: O.o ¿el premio es Inuyasha? … Haberlo dicho antes…

Entonces Kikyou saca su arco y se prepara para darle a Kagome…

Sessh (viendo feo a Kikyou): ¡Aquí no hay premios!

Ki (desilusionada): ahhh!

Lim: ¬¬ ¡Entonces! ¡Volviendo al tema!

Shippou: ¡Pues yo digo que Kikyou esta loca!

Lim: ¡Si, Bravo! … cof, cof… ¿Qué dices tu Kagome?

Ka(con su cara seria pero dulce): ¡Yo lo desprecio por el daño que le ha hecho a mis amigos. Ya le dije que no importa que pida disculpas ¡NO LO PERDONARÉ!

Sango: si, Kagome siempre nos apoya para destruirlo.

Los del lado de Kikyou no saben que decir, entonces Naraku se para, pero como no se le ocurre nada…

Naraku: Pues…pues… ¡No es cierto! ¡Esa niña me acosa, dice que me admira…!

Lim: ¡Ni que estuviera loca…! ¿sexy juez?

Sessh: Punto para Kagome

Hay mucha alegría y mochilas amarillas volando…

Sessh: porque Kagome no se junta con bichos raros (a excepción de mi hermano, claro)

PRODUCTORES: ¡¡¡Lim, se acabo tu tiempo!

Lim: ¬¬ ¡Ay pero que jijos de su…! Cof, cof… Kagome:1 Kikyou:1 No se pierdan: "MIKO vs. MIKO Vol.II" ¿Quién saldrá triunfante de esta sangrienta batalla? ¡¡¡NO SE LO PIERDAN!

Entonces aparecen los guaruras de la producción y sacan a todos a patadas.

Guarura: ¡Largo! Que van a ocupar el escenario para el show de Cristina…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Qué tal?

Espero sus reviews para que me digan de que tema quieren que se trate en la próxima y también sus votos, ¡¡¡¡Los votos del publico si cuentan! XD ¿Quién quieren que gane el debate?

Y también que otros personajes quieren que se enfrenten mas adelante.

Así que…

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEW!

Y SI PUEDEN PASEN A CHECAR MI OTRO FIC (ese si con una trama como debe ser) "CAMBIO DE PERSONALIDAD"


	2. Miko vs Miko VolII

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha no es mió… ni tampoco Sesshoumaru… (¡No es justo! T...T) todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi y no creo que me los regale…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno, para empezar: La respuesta a sus reviews…

**KagomeMikoYumi: **Me allegro que mi fic sea de tu agrado… ya veras que en este cap. Se verán los temas que me sugeriste y CLARO que habrá mucho mas sexymaru.

**HawkAngel: **¡Eres un amor! Estas en todo ehh! Que bueno que te guste… y ojala que como siempre me dejes tu valiosa opinión… ya se, Sessh es lo mejor

**Jair:** Gracias por tu comentario… espero tu opinión de este también.

**Inuyo.nee-chan** jaja… ok, yo si era anti-Kikyou, hasta que vi el especial de primavera, pero de todas formas si me animo a matarla… ya veras lo que pasa en este cap.

**Amy Gora:** Ohh! Todos imploran la presencia de Sessh… Y no te preocupes, yo soy anti – Kikyou y pensaba acribillarla, pero después de ver el especial de primavera ya la comprendo mas… si estas pendiente pronto pondré un fic sobre ella y sus sentimientos

**Huevito**: Espero no haberme tardado… ¡Tu voto ha sido contado! Y no te preocupes, al final del fic puse una encuesta, así ya no te tendrás que preocupar por pensar XD

**Lodemai:** Gracias amiga! Tu siempre tal linda… no te preocupes, que iré haciendo los dos fics. Y cualquier cosa nos vemos en el msn n.n

**Ainhoa:** Gracias por tu review… espero tu opinión de este Nuevo cap.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Miko vs. Miko Vol.II**

El debate esta por empezar… ya todos están en sus lugares, los mismos de la ultima vez.

Lim: Konichiwa a todos otra vez… n.n ya tenemos nuevos temas que discutir y hoy será el encuentro final… ¡¡¡COMENZAMOS! El primer tema de hoy es… "INUYASHA"

OHHHHHH! O.O

Todos están muy nerviosos… Inuyasha esta que suda frió ( . ¿Por qué a mi?)

Lim: bien… hay mucho que aclarar aquí, empecemos por como fue que se conocieron… ¿Kikyou?

Ki: Pues… el primer encuentro fue un día que yo estaba muy herida por una batalla y el se escondía… hablamos un poco, después intento robar la perla y como yo no lo mate, empezó a seguirme.

Miroku: ¬¬ ¿A seguirte? Ni que estuvieras tan chula…

Lim: jajaja… ¿Kagome?

Ka (un poco dolida por el tema…): Pues yo… necesitaba ayuda e Inuyasha estaba atrapado en el árbol, así que rompí el hechizo y así comenzó todo.

Lim(aburrida): que simples respuestas… ya que hablamos de que estaba sellado… si según tanto amor, ¿Por qué lo sellaste Kikyou?

Ki: ¡Por qué el muy mendigo me traiciono!

Inu: ¡¡Ya te dije como mil veces que no fui yo… fuiste tu… digo, Naraku!

Kaede (muy tranquila): Falso… mi hermana fue muy tonta por no confiar en Inuyasha y decirle que cuidaba a Onigumo.

Sango: ¬¬ Miroku tiene razon… ¿Qué hacían cuando estaban juntos eh?

Naraku: Ja! Anda, diles lo que hacíamos… ¡Golosa!

Todos empiezan a vomitar… menos Kikyou… que raro…

Sessh: ¬¬ esto no es para contar intimidades… ni tampoco cochinadas

Lim: …¬¬… ok, entonces Kagome Si estuvieras en lugar de Kikyou, ¿Qué hubieras hecho… matarlo?

Ka: ò.ó ¡Claro que no! yo nunca hubiera creído que ese era Inuyasha… ¡Que tontería!

Los del lado de Kagome: Uhhhh! Uhhhhh! Que bueno!

Lim: lero lero, vas perdiendo… cof, cof… Kikyou, Si dices que quieres tanto a Inu… ¿Por que en vez de luchar por su amor te lo quieres llevar al infierno?

Sango: ¬¬ si, Por que lo quiera o no… ella ya colgó los tenis.

Ki (un poco nerviosa… y molesta): pero si el infierno es un lugar muy bonito, además nada mas vamos a conocer y ya… n.n u

Todos: ¬¬

Lim: Bueno, yo quiero hacer un paréntesis para recordar los besos que le han dado a Inu…

Inu (ya del mismo color de su haori) : . ¡Te juro que si no fuera por ese maldito contrato que firmo Kagome me servirías para afilar mis garras!

Lim: ¬¬ ¡¡¡pues no me importa! … bueno… Inuyasha es tan tonto que nunca ha besado a nadie por sus pantalones, el beso que le dio Kikyou y Kagome fue robado… y los dos los correspondió. ¿Por qué lo hicieron?

Ka (muy apenada): se me antojo…¡No! … Es que se estaba convirtiendo en demonio…

Ki: Lo quería engatusar… ¡No! … Es que lo amaba mucho…

Lim: es hora de la verdad… Inuyasha, ¿Cuál te gusto más?

Todos se callan para oír al hanyou… el mira a Kikyou y luego a Kagome…trataba de pensar algo inteligente. Pensando " ¿Qué haré? Ni a cual irle… Kagome es mas sexy, pero Kikyou es mas sofisticada…ya se"

Inu: Ninguno, porque los besos no valen si no los doy yo…

Lim: no digas pende…¡¡ pensamientos tontos!

Entonces tratando de que su cerebro piense lo mas rápido posible, ve a la primera persona que tiene enfrente y la besa… besó a Sango.

O.O WATTTHHH?

Miroku se prepara para usar su agujero negro contra Inu cuando una piedra voladora (de esas que siempre le avienta Sessh a Jaken) le pega a Lim…

Lim: ayayay! . me dolió, pero que privilegio mas grande… me golpeo… digo digo… ò.ó ya esténse quietos que el sexy juez va a hablar…

Sessh (doblemente frio…): Ya me canse de sus tonterías, todo esto no tiene caso, ya decidí quien gano…

Shippou: ¡El momento llego! ¡Todos los que le apostaron 100 varitos a Kagome pásense de este lado!

Entonces Kagura se pasa del lado de Kagome y Naraku también…

Naraku (dirigiéndose a Kikyou): Perdón… negocios son negocios…. n.n

Shippou (viendo que Kouga permanece en su lugar): ¡¡¡si no se pasan de este lado no hay dinero!

Kouga (cambiándose de lugar): ¬¬ demonios…

Sesshoumaru: La ganadora es Kagome.

Los del lado de Kikyou piden una explicación…

Sessh: es muy simple… por que Kikyou esta muerta, y no te puedes enamorar de un cadáver, lo que paso ya paso, y porque yo también le aposte a Kagome…

Entonces entra Rin…

Rin: ¡Señor Sesshoumaru! Ya conseguí el acta de defunción de Kikyou.

Sessh: Muy bien Rin… (va y le da el acta a Inu)… eso es para que tengas bien claro que Kikyou ya se murió. ¡Olvídala!

Kagome se hizo millonaria, Kikyou se fue con sus fans para tratar de superar sus traumas del pasado y ya que se habían ido todos, estaba Sesshoumaru por irse junto con Rin y Lim los despedía.

Lim: ¡Gracias por conseguir el acta y dársela a Inuyasha!

Sessh: como sea… pero recuerda que la condición que te puse es que ya no me mandaras cartas de amor.

Lim: ;.; si… ni una más.

Sessh empieza a caminar y ya que salió, Rin se regresa con Lim.

Lim: n.n Mira Rin… aquí esta el acta del registro civil que me pediste, aquí aparece Sesshoumaru como tu papá…

Rin: ¡¡¡Gracias!… y no te preocupes que yo convenzo al señor Sesshoumaru para que te deje ir con nosotros de vacaciones a su palacio en las tierras de occidente.

Y eso es a lo que yo llamo… UN FINAL FELIZ…

_CONTINUARA…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jajajaja… XD lo siento, prometí no tratar muy mal a Kikyou pero no lo pude evitar… ¿Qué les pareció el debate? Conste que Kagome gano por sus votos… (y un poquito de corrupción, jeje)

Para el próximo debate tengo una encuesta que hacerles…

Sesshoumaru vs. InuYasha

Kouga vs. InuYasha

Naraku vs. InuYasha

Sango vs. Miroku

Ustedes decidan, ya saben que aquí… SU VOTO SI CUENTA!

ASI QUE… ò.ó ¡¡¡Dejen Reviews!


	3. Hanyou vs Youkai VolI

Youkai vs. Hanyou Vol.I

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola queridos lectores!

Lim Chan se reporta con los resultados de la encuesta:

Hubo un empate entre Sesshoumaru vs Inuyasha y Kouga vs. Inuyasha. Pero ya que muchos igual quieren ver mucho sexymaru, pues decidí que eso era el desempate. Las encuestas siguen abiertas, las mismas, sigan votando, los puntajes están al final del capi. Y también una nueva pareja para el enfrentamiento… !Voten!

ò.ó Y DEJA REVIEW!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

ESCENARIO: Las mismas plataformas de antes, pero esta vez los fans de un extremo van vestidos de blanco y todos con bufandas pichoncitas. Y los del otro lado están de rojo, comiendo papitas fritas y sopa instantánea.

Del lado de los rojos se encuentra: Sango, Miroku, Souta, Myoga y Totosai.

Del lado de los blancos esta: Rin, Jaken, Shippou, Kikyou y Kagura.

En medio de los 2 bandos: Naraku.

Sale Lim Chan con un traje muy formal, de hombre, con corbata y un elegante sombrero que cubre su cabello…¬¬ si, parece hombre pero medio gay (obvio porque es mujer)

Todos se quedan sorprendidos… unos ni la reconocen.

Rin: ¿Por qué estas vestida así, Lim?

Lim: Pues no se, me mandaron un mail de que viviera yo así porque habría una sorpresa…

Lim: ¡Muy bien! El día de hoy presenciaremos la batalla entre unos hermanos muy guapos. Primero, quiero presentarles a nuestro juez del día de hoy… ¡Kagome!

Sale Kagome y se sienta en su respectivo lugar

Lim: Kagome es una chica muy justa que no le irá a Inuyasha solo porque es Inuyasha y pues tampoco a su hermano porque es muy guapo… eso para que ya no digan que soy corrupta.

Kikyou: ¬¬ ¿ah si? Pues yo escuche que Kagome te dio una buena suma a cambio de ser juez…

Lim: Cállate zombi…

En eso sale Jakotsu muy emocionado…

Jakotsu: ¿Alguien me llamo? Ahhh, me mandaron un mail que decía que el día de hoy vendría un chico muy lindo y que quería conocerme n.n

Lim: O.O ¿no seré yo, o si?

Jakotsu mira a Lim y se sonroja…

Jakotsu: Ahhh esta bien lindo!

Lim: Ahhh, tu eres tan lindo! Eres mi favorito de los 7 guerreros! Soy tu fan #1!

Jakotsu: Ahhh y es afeminado como yo!

Lim: Pero no Jakotsu, yo soy mu…

Kikyou: ¡Cállate! Que no ves que hasta podrías tener una cita con el…

Lim: Valla, por primera vez tienes la razón…. Jakotsu, ¿te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?

Jakotsu: n.n Claro! … ò.ó Ya quiero ver de qué color es tu sangre!

Lim: O.Ou Oh no, es un psicópata!

Kikyou: Jaja… nadie sabe que esto fue un plan macabro que planee para vengarme de que perdí la vez pasada, así me librare de Lim wajajajajaja!

Lim: ¿Qué? ¿Tú me mandaste el mail?

Kikyou: ¬¬ ¡Demonios! Lo dije en voz alta

Lim: Estoy segura que me rescataran… muy bien. Ahora si, ya que Jakotsu también esta de lado de los rojos ¡¡¡Comencemos! Démosle la bienvenida a los competidores de este debate: ¡¡¡InuYasha y Sesshoumaru!

Entran los dos y se ponen en las plataformas, los fans están como locos.

Lim: Para comenzar quisiera preguntarle a cada uno de los que apoyan porque están ahí…del lado de Inu no tengo duda de porque Sango, Miroku y Myoga están ahí, pero, ¿tu por que estas ahí Sota?

Sota: ¡Es que el amigo orejas de perro es mi héroe!

Y tu Totosai y Jakotsu.

Totosai: Por que su hermano es un psicópata

Jakotsu: ¡Es que sus orejas me encantan!

Y del lado de Sesshoumaru puedo entender las razones de Rin y Jaken, pero ¿Qué hay de Shippou, Kikyou y Kagura?

Shippou solo señala mientras llora un gran chipote en la cabeza que seguramente lo hizo Inu… sin palabras.

Kikyou: Por el simple hecho de hacer enojar a Inu… ¡Que sufra!

Kagura: Nomás por traicionar a Naraku.

Rin: n.n no es cierto, es que le gusta Sessh

Lim: Bueno… ¬¬ ya la eliminare después… Naraku ¿Por qué estas en medio de los 2? ¿Acaso te caen bien los 2?

Naraku: No, ¬¬ al contrario, es que no se a cual de ellos odio mas.

Lim: bien… Comencemos con el primer tema de hoy "SU PADRE" ¿Qué puedes decirnos Inu?

Inu: Pues que a mi me quería mas porque me dio a colmillo de acero, osea, mi espada no es chafa como la de Sessh…

Sessh: ¿ah si? Pues yo por lo menos si lo conocí y a comparación de ti, no me recogieron de la basura…

Inu (sacando a Colmillo de Acero): ò.ó ¡AHORA SI TE VOY A DAR!

Kagome: u.u ¡Abajo!

Lim: ¡¡Bien Kagome! ¿Cuál es tu veredicto.

Kagome: mmmm… pues… n.n punto para Sessh, porque el convivió mas tiempo con su padre!

Sesshoumaru esta a punto de matar a Kagome con su espada, cuando Rin se levanta y le enseña sin que nadie vea un documento… ¡De matrimonio! Jaja… lo que son los contactos, así que Sessh se resigna y guarda su espada.

Naraku: ¡La espada de los dos apesta!

Lim: ¡Tú cállate! Siguiente punto: "SU TRATO CON HUMANOS" ¿Qué dices tu Sessh?

Sessh: ¬¬ Yo no me junto con esa chusma, siempre los mato o los hago sufrir.

Lim: ¿Qué no quieres ganar o que?

Rin: Pues yo no creo que sea nada de eso, a mi me salvo y siempre me cuida y me lee cuentos en la noche…

Sessh: ò.ó No digas eso en público!

Inu: feh! ¿Ya ven? Yo me llevo bien con los humanos, debo tolerarlos porque son débiles y llorones.

Sango: ¡Hiraikotsu!

Inu: xx

Kagome: n.n Miren querido auditorio, discúlpenlos porque son unos testarudos y orgullosos, pero en el fondo los dos son muy lindos…

Lim: ¬¬ Como sea, ¿Para quién es el punto?

Kagome: Para InuYasha, porque Sessh al principio si se pasaba de gandaya con todos.

Lim: ¡ Y así llegamos al final de este capitulo ! Voten, voten voten…. Rin, sácame de aquí por favor n.n

Jakotsu: No, espera, dijiste que tendríamos una cita!

Rin: No te preocupes yo te ayudo…v.v Ah no hacen nada sin mi, ella con esto y mi amo Sessh con el cuidado de su cabello… estas próximas vacaciones estará de locura. ¡Ya voy Lim!

Lim: ¡auxilio!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se acabo!

Sugerencias, quejas y dudas se aceptan en los reviews. ¿Por quien votan, por Sessh o por Inu? Voten, ¡ya saben que aquí s voto si cuenta!

Estas son las encuestas para el próximo debate y los votos que ya llevan:

Kouga vs. Inu tienen 3 votos.

Sango vs. Miroku tienen 2 votos

Naraku vs. Inu tiene 1 voto.

Y la nueva encuesta es:

¿Quién crees que es la chica mas bonita de toda la serie? Esta pregunta servirá para un enfrentamiento sorpresa, ¡VOTEN!


	4. Hanyou vs Youkai VolII

**Youkai Vs. Hanyou Vol. II**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha no es mió… ni tampoco Sesshoumaru… (¡No es justo! TT) todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi y no creo que me los regale…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El mismo escenario de la ultima vez… antes de empezar con el debate, todos se preparan y Lim se ve algo nerviosa…

Lim ya sale vestida de manera normal.

Jakotsu: ó.ò ¡No es justo, pensé que eras hombre!

Lim: ù.ú Pues no, es una lastima… je, el intento de asesinarme no funciono.

Kikyou: ¬¬ bien dicen que hierba mala nunca muere.

Lim¿Por eso te reviven y te reviven?

Kikyou: Te odio

Jakotsu: ¬¬u

Lim: n.n ¿quieres que seamos amigos Jakotsu?

Jakotsu: n.nu Pues si, ya que.

Lim¡Ahora si! Empecemos con el debate de hoy, Inu1 Sessh1 Antes de tratar el tema de hoy, quisiera hacer unas preguntas…

Naraku: ¬¬ Yo tengo una… ¿Dónde esta Kagura?

Lim (nerviosa): y yo que se, se iría a pasear en su plumita ¿no?

Jakotsu: n.n Pero si yo vi cuando tu…

Lim le tapa la boca y le dice en voz quedita

Lim¿Eres mi amiguis o no?

Jakotsu¡Olvídenlo, no vi nada!

Sesshoumaru: ù.ú ¡Ya dejen en paz a Lim y comencemos con el estúpido debate!

Lim: ó.ò ¿Me estas defendiendo Sessh?

Sessh: no… ¬¬ Pero entre mas rápido termine todo esto mejor.

Lim: T.T bueno…entonces les voy a preguntar a ustedes, Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru… en el debate anterior, de las preguntas que les hice respondieron puras cosas que en vez de ayudarlos a ganar provocan todo lo contrario…¿Por qué?

Sessh: A mi no me interesa ganar…

Inu: feh¡Yo voy a ganar de todas formas!

Lim: ¬¬ testarudos… Bueno, el tema de hoy es "AMOR"

Todos empiezan a cuchichear, otros se ponen nerviosos…

Lim: Del lado de Inu tenemos a 2 mujeres, Kagome y Kikyou y del de Sessh tenemos a Sara y Rin… (N/A: Sara es una princesa que se enamora de Sessh en un OVA)

Ambos hermanos se quedan en silencio e Inuyasha se sonroja un poco, la juez esta como jitomate…

Lim: Jeje… supuse que no iban a contestar, así que me tome la libertad de preguntarles a las chicas de la serie sobre que pensaban de ustedes…

Sango: O.O ¡Lo sabia! Por eso nos invitaste a tomar te… algo nos diste para que confesáramos… ¡Nos drogaste!

Lim: n.n ¡oh, no exageres!

Kagome¿No pensaras decir TODO lo que dijimos verdad?

Lim: La verdad… siiiii WAJAJAJAJA!

Lim: Bien… Kikyou dijo que después de pervertir a Inu un rato y llevárselo al infierno, iba a regresar a violar a su hermano…

Ambos hermanos se sorprenden…

Kikyou: o.o ¡No le crean¡Quiere destruirme!

Lim: Kagome dijo que Inuyasha era la cosa mas linda que había conocido y que con gusto ella haría LO QUE SEA que el le pidiera (inu pone cara de pervertido…) Pero que la verdad Sessh a pesar de ser medio psicópata, estaba dentro de sus fantasías mas perversas… ¬¬ y las diría, pero hay niños presentes…

Sesshoumaru la ve detenidamente por primera vez y como que piensa en algo… (jaja, seguramente algo hentai) Mientras que Inu esta que se muere de la sorpresa (y de celos también…)

Kagome: . ¡NO PUEDE SEEEEEEEEER!

Lim: Sango primero no quería soltar la sopa, pero por fin me dijo que NO POR NADA había intentado besar a Inuyasha en un capitulo que "según estaba borracha" Además de que le gusto el beso que le dio en el segundo debate y que de poder repetir eso, lo haría y que con Sessh tendría todos los hijos que se pueda y también seria su esclava si se lo pedía…

Sesshoumaru ahora mira a Sango de la misma forma que miro a Kagome y como que le agradó mas, mientras que Inu se pone rojo y mira asustado al monje Miroku que ve a los hermanos con una cara de asesino que no pude con ella.

Sango¡Noooooo¡Yo soy inocente y puraaaaaa!

Lim: Rin dijo que Sessh era el mejor papi del mundo y Kagura dijo que era su amor platónico… Jakotsu dijo que le gustaba más Inuyasha pero que Sessh no estaba nada mal, e incluso Naraku se declaro gay al decir que el hecho de querer matar a Kikyou y Kagome se debía a su amor obsesivo por Inuyasha…

Naraku¡¿Queeeeeee¿A mi también me drogaste?

Lim: ¬¬ No inventes ¿apoco no te diste cuenta?

Naraku¡Noooo! Yo pensé que eran los efectos secundarios de la perla de Shikon…

Lim: Y en Internet, encontré muchas mas fans que prefieren a Sesshoumaru que a Inuyasha…Entonces¿Quién gana Kagome?

Kagome: u.u … Sesshoumaru…

Inuyasha: O.O ¿Cómo pudiste Kagome?

Entre el público hay mucha conmoción y emociones mezcladas, aún así los fans de Sessh celebran y los de Inu le frecen una pancarta que dice "AÚN TE QUEREMOS"

Lim: No te ofendas, Inuyasha, sólo fue justa…

Inu: ¬¬ x

Lim: ò.ó ¡Y antes de finalizar, quiero que les quede bien claro, que la única que puede violar, pervertir, fantasear y amar a Sesshoumaru soy yo¡Nunca jamás permitiré que ninguna de ustedes lo haga¡Por algo Kagura esta en el hospital!

Jakotsu: Uhhh¡así das miedo amiga! ò.ó Somos muy parecidos…

Naraku: Ajaaa¡Entonces si le hiciste algo a mi sirviente!

Lim: ò.ó ¡SI¿ALGUN PROBLEMA?

Naraku: n.nu … Pues la verdad no, has lo que quieras.

Todos se van, nada mas queda Lim, Jakotsu y Rin…

Rin: Señorita Lim… el amo Sesshoumaru se sorprendió cuando usted dijo todo eso de que usted era la única que lo podía amar…

Lim: o.o ¿De verdad?

Rin: n.n si, ya sabe que yo soy buena para adivinar eso…

Jakotsu: n.n Creo que eres ideal para eso, eres sumisa con el, podrías ser su esclava, lo quieres a pesar de que es muy frío y orgulloso y aparte de todo tienes tu lado psicópata…

Lim: neeee¡Ya no digan que me sonrojo! Además… hay otra persona con la que quisiera que se quedara…

TOP SECRET

… **_CONTINUARÁ …_**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Wajajajajajajaja! Un capítulo mas… Disculpen por tardarme, pero ya casi no tengo tiempo ya que estudio y hago mi servicio social (ya saben, como trabajar, pero sin que te paguen) entonces les pido paciencia para actualizar. Además, este fic esta por concluir. Quiero agradecerles a todos por su apoyo… ¡TUVE MUCHOS REVIEWS, GRACIAS!

así que por eso les pido que voten… el próximo debate según sus votos será de Kouga vs. Inuyasha. Entonces empiecen a mandar sus votos ¿Quién quieren que gane? Con respecto a lo de la encuesta de la chava más bonita del anime, por favor VOTEN, es muy importante que lo hagan porque me servirá para el capitulo final, por ahora las encuestas están así:

Kikyou 2

Kagura 1

Ayame 1

Rin 1

Sango 3

Kagome 2

Y por ultimo igual voten por si quieren que se haga el debate de Sango vs. Miroku….

MUCHAS GRACIAS YYYY…

ò.ó ¡DEJA REVIEW!


End file.
